A New Chapter
by Jen1mesutora
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in a relationship at last, longing for a child of their own. Bucky is recovering from Hydra's abuse, but doing well. The Avengers make visits throughout this fanfiction.


Steve and Bucky walked down the streets of New York together, exploring their world anew. Steve watched his best friend struggle to comprehend their surroundings, full of lights and screens and moving pictures everywhere. The thing that stressed his friend out the most was the noise. So much noise, the incessant honking and shouting, the hissing of steam, the putter of engines, the constant drumming of countless people walking around them. He could see it in Bucky's eyes, the strain of it all on his mind, and the terrible headaches that plagued him.

Bucky winced, his hand twitching, wanting to nurse his head. Ever since Hydra repeatedly wiped his memory, he had suffered strong headaches, resulting from the tampering of his memories and the horrible, painful electric pulses that raked through his brain. Steve looked at him empathetically, and tugged on his hand, directing him to a different part of town.

It was quieter here, away from the main flow of trafficking people and cars. There weren't any towering screens that flashed and changed, or people standing around uselessly, and giving them annoyed looks when the pair bumped them accidentally as they passed.

Bucky momentarily let go of his boyfriend's hand, to tug a glove upward on his hand, making sure his bionic arm was concealed beneath it and his black leather jacket. Steve admired his friend for his strength. He had come so far, from being that Hydra assassin dressed in black, to his friend again; disguised under an "American Pride" cap, grey t-shirt with dark jeans and his black leather jacket. Slowly but surely, his friend was coming back to him.

Together they passed into a poor section of New York, where the smell got a little worse, and trash was more common. Cardboard boxes, clumps of newspaper, and dirty old blankets marked the places where the homeless and broke slept. "Please." A small voice said, "Some spare change is all I need." Steve stopped, and Bucky with him, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

"Ew what's wrong with him mom?" a different voice said. There was no response from the parent, but the questions of the child persisted until they faded away.

Bucky and Steve walked back the way they came, hearing more voices, "Hey look at that kid!"

"If Captain America had a kid with a whore, that's what he looks like!"

"I'd dump him on the streets too if I had a kid like that!" Someone said.

Crying was heard now, and the duo came upon the scene. There was a young boy, no older than eight, sitting on the sidewalk, propped up against a brick building, reaching for his tin can of coins. One of the older kids that was taunting him, scooted the can away with his shoe. The little boy grabbed for it, falling over. The older ones laughed as he reached for a homemade crutch made out of junk and tried desperately to get it back. "Give it back!" he protested.

"Guys come on, he's just a cripple." One of the older kids said.

"Shove it Chris, we're just playin." Another retorted.

Bucky took a step forward, "Hey!" he barked. The kids stopped and looked at him, "Pick on someone your own size." He growled.

The kids took in him and Steve. One kid yelled, "Faggots!" And laughed. Steve tensed and gripped his boyfriend's arm before he attacked in a blind rage.

"Just let them go. They're just kids." Steve murmured quietly so only Bucky could hear.

"Come on let's just go." One of the bully kids said. Together the group turned and ran, but not before one kicked over the can, scattering coins everywhere, "Hey!" the crippled boy shouted. Another kid let out a vicious kick to the crippled boy. His cry fell into sobs, as he clutched his hurting ribs where the kick landed, and crawled after his can and coins.

Steve released his friend when the kids disappeared. They walked over to the little boy, helping to pick up the coins. "Hey kid." Bucky said, "You okay?" The boy looked up, taking in Bucky's face. Bucky felt a little startled, seeing the child. He looked just like Steve when he was a kid. He realized that he said the same thing to Steve the first time he defended him on the playground. And the boy had just given him the same look Steve gave him.

It was a look full of hope, broken trust, and a tentative tendril of curiosity, bound up by a dirty face, greasy hair, and two bright blue eyes that told of a desire to have a friend that wouldn't leave him, a hope that someone would love him and never hurt him. To have someone to count on. Bucky was familiar with that look.

Bucky returned the handful of coins he had salvaged to the boy's can, "You got a name kid?"

The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Leo. Just Leo." He sniffed.

"You got a family Leo?" Steve asked.

The boy looked up at him with a pitiful look in his eyes, "No."

Bucky turned to Steve with an expression on his face which translated to, "Can we keep him?" Steve nodded. They had talked about kids before, but knew that it was biologically impossible for them to have kids. Now here was an orphaned kid, a stray on the streets in need of a home. Steve nodded to his boyfriend, and kneeled down beside Leo, "How would you like to come live with us?"

The boy peered into their faces, studying them, gauging them and weighing their offer. Realization dawned on him, as he looked at Steve. Leo's eyes widened, as he looked to Bucky, noticing the glove on his hand that slipped down slightly, to reveal a patch of his bionic arm. "You guys are-"

Steve put a finger on his lips, shaking his head. "What do you say Leo? Want to be adopted?" Bucky asked. Leo nodded his head sharply. "Come on then kiddo." Bucky said affectionately, "Let's get you up." He picked Leo up, and placed him up on his shoulders

Leo let out a cry of surprise, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. "Uh Leo", he choked out, "you're choking me." Steve helped to loosen Leo's arms, and let him wrap his arms around Bucky's head. The sight was silly, if not adorable, and Steve quite liked seeing his boyfriend carry their new-found son on his shoulders.

Steve picked up the boy's can of coins and his crutches as Bucky walked away, thinking they could use those coins to invest and save, so Leo would have a chance to go to school and college. He caught up to Leo and Bucky. He delighted in seeing his boyfriend carrying their child up on his shoulders, loving the look of wonder on Leo's face. They walked down the main street, ignoring the odd looks of the other people as Steve held Bucky's hand in his.

Leo clutched Bucky's bionic hand in his own, happy to have a family of his own, his parents being none other than the Winter Soldier and Captain America. He felt joyous to be riding on Bucky's shoulders, riding above the normal people. No more would they laugh at him, or call him names, or dare to kick over his can of coins. Never again would he have to endure their abuse. "I have a home." He whispered out-loud, as the shadow of the Avengers Tower (formerly the Stark Tower)

"You have a home now Leo." Steve said.


End file.
